Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 1: The Medusa Plot
Mission In this Mission you have to find out the Vesper Enforcer. Briefing You got a call from Ian. He told you about Vesper 6, the Enforcer - who will eliminate Vesper enemies. He collects six suspects: Casper Wyoming, Cassandra Prince, Detective Corelli, Atticus Rosenbloom, Jake Rosenbloom, William McIntyre. Your mission is investigate all these people and eliminate one by one to uncover Vesper Six Photos You will see 6 photos. Click on them to see what's behind them. Those are the infos about the characters. Casper Wyoming Confirmed Vesper agent, tried to steal Gideon's ring and attacked Amy and Dan in Switzerland, Has a mascot tattoo on his wrist. Cassandra Prince Professional stunt double, spotted riding her mototrcycle past Grace's mansion, majored in Psychology in University of Colorado Detective Corelli Member of Attleboro Police Department who drove Amy and Dan home after their bus was attacked by the Vespers, photographed breaking William's office as part of his follow up investigation, record a song that became a number one hit in Russia Atticus Rosembloom Become Dan's friend since they met online, super genius college freshman who spoke 10 languages, lives with his father and half-brother Jake in Boston Jake Rosembloom College student study abroad in Italy, plays guitar in a band called Vesuvius, after his stepmother died - he fight with her lawyers over access to her papers William McIntyre Part of law firm McIntyre, McArthur, Mulligan, and Smood, excecuted Grace's will and help her plan the Clue hunt, former Navy Seal, Amy and Dan's most trusted advisor. According to Madrigal spying, their intelligence gain informations of Vesper Enforcer #He or she speaks Italian #He or she attempted to break into a the Lucian stronghold in Paris last Tuesday #He or she had a metal rod in the wrist from an old injury INVESTIGATION - Detective Corelli Attleboro, Massachussets, USA You go to the Attleboro Police Department. Outside, use your antenna to hear Detective's Correli phone conversation MINIGAME Drag the cursor (the crosshair) to Detective Corelli. His shadow is a man holding a phone. It's tricky although, because he moves around a building. So just track him and keep moving the crosshair on him. You must hear 75% of his conversation INFORMATION COLLECTED: Detective Corelli was in Boston last Tuesday, so he's not the Vesper Enforcer INVESTIGATION - Jake Rosembloom Rome, Italy You go to the Colloseum and meet with Atticus. Talk to him to gain infos about Jake. MINIGAME It's a conversation game, choose the correct bubble text to counter the conversation. There's a trust meter on the right. That shows how Atticus trust you. The more he trust you, the more he give you the info. Your choice is either decrease or increase the trust percentage. So, be careful of what you choose. Must reach 75% trust. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jake Rosembloom doesn't speak Italian, so he's also not the Vesper Enforcer INVESTIGATION - Atticus Rosembloom Rome, Italy You go to Atticus apartment. Use your spy camera by Sinead to take photos of Atticus and do X-Ray scanning MINIGAME It's like a photo competition. Since the camera is low battery, you only have 1 minute to capture 10 photos of Atticus. Be careful! You must have a keen eye to got the pictures, or else you miss a lot. Minimal 4 photos of him. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Atticus Rosembloom doesn't have a metal rod in his rod after an X-Ray scanning, so he's not the Vesper Six INVESTIGATION - Casper Wyoming Brussels, Belgium You go to a specific ATM machine, where Vespers used as a droff-off point. Go and check the machine MINIGAME Decode Card 270: Vesper Watch (the code solver can be found in the book), then typr the answer on the ATM machine PASSWORD SAFE INFORMATION COLLECTED Casper Wyoming was banned from Vesper 6 by Vesper 1 due to his failure to obtain the ring, so he's not Vesper 6 anymore INVESTIGATION - William McIntyre Easter Island, Chile Well, we know William is Amy and Dan's advisor, but in Cahill world, no one is out of suspicion. Check his appearance in the stronghold. Beware! Vespers monitored the island, so parachute in using HALO technique (High Altitude Low Opening). However, if you do really bad on the minigame you can call Ian in to do the investigation for you. This will also immediately give you a gold medal in it. MINIGAME #From the plane, press the spacebar if the arrow is on green to bail out from the plane #Use the arrow keys to control your character to avoid the Vesper radar. Too many detections, you fail. TIPS: Just stay on the left side, it's a safe place #After avoiding the radars, press the spacebar if the arrow is on green, to eject parachute #Use left and right arrow keys to control your character to the target. Watch the wind. INFORMATION COLLECTED: William McIntyre was here last Tuesday, so HE'S DEFINITELY NOT VESPER ENFORCER FINAL ANSWER You eliminate 5 people, until it's left Cassandra Prince. Ian go on a research of her. A few seconds later... Got a call from him. Cassandra Prince is actually an alias of Cheyenne Wyoming, Casper's twin sister. He's going to alert before she'd done something to Amy and Dan Trivia When on Corelli's investigation if you go to the bottom left corner you find a women who is asking her friend to check if their is any FBI files on the Vespers. Category:Missions Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vespers Category:Vesper Six Category:The Council of Six